paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in the Magical World 2 (Part 3) A Magical Rescue Begins
Recap from last part: That night in the Jungle Area, Tails helped the others try to escape. Applejack finds them and tries to help. Meanwhile, some of the Loyaletes mess with Myron. He gets angry and tries to attack with a fire stick, but the stick soon sets off a giant fire. The captured characters get re-captured as the Pinchers escape, but they leave behind one of their dogs. Luckily, Annabelle the pink Dragonair uses her powers to set off a rainfall that puts out the fire. However, the Pinchers have escaped to their world and all the Loyaletes find is an injured Applejack. Restoration Magic (The next morning, most of the Magical World has been burnt by the fire) (Everything is gloomy and destroyed) (Earlier, there was a call sent out to some of the other worlds) (Including the rulers in Equestria, Sunny's family, and Onchao and his mother from Centopia) (Nearby, Maragold is with Lightning Strike) Maragold: Uncle Strike, there's so much healing needed. No one know where's to start! Lightning Strike: Fire is a killer of nature. But... sometimes, what's left from the previous generation will grow up bigger and stronger for the next generation, if given the chance. When a chance is given, a strong magic will sprout out and free all those in danger. Twilight: Can you tell me what he means? Maragold: What? Just because I'm his niece, you expect me to understand everything he says? Twilight: Uh... Maragold: I'm just kidding. But I can only explain the first part. The plants that have been burnt in the fire will become nutrients for the new plants. It will take all of the restoration magic we have, but we can't use this kind of magic to heal the sadness though. (Twilight sees Rainbow and Patch nearby) (They are both sad) (She approaches them and tries to cheer them up) Penelope: Twilight? (Penelope approaches them) I managed to get a tear from Lyria. Twilight: From who? Penelope: Lyria, Onchao's mother. A tear from a Centopian unicorn can heal others. I was thinking if we use it on Applejack, we can help her heal faster and survive for sure. Twilight: Then let's see if it works? Where is she? Penelope: She's with Bot. He's got some great doctor skills. Several Burns and a Broken Heart (They all hurry over where Bot is taking care of Applejack) (She is bandaged up a lot) (Penelope places the unicorn tear in Applejack's mouth) (Applejack wakes up) Applejack: *weakly* Where... where am I? Penelope: The tear removes all the injuries inside her. Now all that's left is the burn injuries, right? Bot: It looks like that. Applejack: What's... going on? Penelope: You were found unconscious underneath a tree. You were lucky that you were found that quick. Applejack: Well... I guess I should thank y'all for saving me. But... I think I need some water... Rainbow: I'll get some! (She flies off) (Patch flies over to Applejack) Patch: I'm sorry, Applejack. I shouldn't have let her come with us... Applejack: It's not your fault, sugar cube. I should've looked out for her more. She'd understand. Bot: Stop blaming yourselves! Penelope: He's right! Those awful humans are to blame. Applejack: But... *groans in pain* Bot: Don't move that leg! You got more burn marks on there. Applejack: *sighs* I didn't see that falling burning tree coming in my direction. Twilight: But you were lucky that you survived. Unlike your hat. Applejack: But... I couldn't protect her. (Rainbow flies in with a bowl full of water) (She places it in front of Applejack) Rainbow: Guys, listen. Some of the others and I talked it over and we're going to go after them! Twilight: Wait... WHAT!? Plans to Leave (Later, some of the others are talking about the plan) Rainbow: We have to try. Twilight: But Rainbow, we can't all go! Look at the Magical World. It needs magic help. Rainbow: Only some of us can go then! Twilight: But these two-leggeds, we don't know what they are like! Milli and Geo: We do! Rainbow: Seriously!? Milli: We live a city full of uh... two-leggeds. Lilac: Same with us! (She notices something nearby) Wait, what's that thing o'er there? (She pulls out a yellow collar with a tag that has a flame on it) Chase: It's Marshall's collar. Lilac: Must've fallen off the truck. Even better. We can use it to track those varmints. Wherever they take Marshall, we'll follow. Rainbow: Nice attitude. We could use you guys to track them, and I guess we can let you, wait! Where's Bot? Milli: He has to take care of Applejack. But me and Geo can go. Rosie: I can go to; I had experience with uh.... two-leggeds ever since the day I was born. Penelope: One of the best day of my life. Rainbow: Okay, anyone else want to go? Drony Twins: *in unison* I'll go! You!? You gotta be kidding! Minty Grass: You'll only endanger your Ditto! Blue Skies: Well, you'll only endanger yourself! Moonlight Rose: Here's a plan: The three of us will go! Drony Twins: Why? Moonlight Rose: Well, if you both go without me, you'll endanger everyone. Plus, I read a lot about two-leggeds. I even know the terrible things that some two-leggeds do. Like how they use the fur on animals to make clothes. Or how they pluck the feathers off birds to make feathered hats. Or... *shudders* Just the thought of this one gives me nightmares because like you guys, I was born with different genetics. How they experiment on different animals. Fluttershy: What kind of... experimentation? Moonlight Rose: Heavy wiring, like a pine tree in winter. Milli: You mean a Christmas tree. Moonlight Rose: Yes, and machines that create shocks, or... I can't think of the right words... Fluttershy: *Gasp* Then I'm coming too! I can't let any of that happen to them. Sonic: I'll come too; Tails is my best friend, and I want to help him. Rainbow: Sounds like a good reason to go-- Pinkie: Oh! Pick me! Mememememememememe!! Charmy: Hey! What about me!? I sting like a bee and I float like a... bee! I may look cute and adorable, but I'm one tough bug! Rainbow: Okay! Okay! You both can go! Maragold: Excuse me, can I come too, please? Rainbow: I don't know... Maragold: I'm a lot more helpful than I look. I want to help save Jibbers, Stinky, Claudette, and Runt. Rainbow: Huh? Maragold: They're my best friends. I want to do more than sit around and do nothing.... Fluttershy: I think she should come. That's why we're all going. Rainbow: Okay. It's settled; we all go prepare some things and meet back at the portal to the Two-Legged World in an hour. To the World of "Two-Leggeds" (One hour later, the rescue team is over at the portal to the two-legged world) Fluttershy: I promise that I'll take care of them. Bot: Are you sure? Milli: Don't worry, Bot. Geo: Yeah, we'll be fine. You'll take care of Applejack, right? Bot: Oh, yeah. Just be careful. (Patch and Tulip fly over) Milli: We'll miss you two. Patch: Milli, I want you to take this with you. (She gives Milli a small bag) Milli: What is it? Patch: It's a seed. I want you look after it, and remember what I taught you. Milli: You bet I will! Rainbow: Is everyone ready to go? Then let's get going! Majesty: Wait! Before you go, take these along. (She shows the PAWs of Unity) Skye: The PAWs of Unity? Chase: But we can't use them without the PAW of Courage, and that's Marshall's PAW. Rosie: Actually, mommy thought that maybe if we can save Marshall, we can use them to save everyone that was captured. Lilac: Sounds like a plan. (They all put on their necklaces) Rocky: I'll hold on to Marshall's. (He places it in his Pup-Pack) Rainbow: You guys go ahead. (The others go into the portal, Rainbow looks at Twilight) Hey, good luck, Twilight. Twilight: Yeah, good luck to you, Rainbow. Rainbow: Don't worry, Twilight! We won't let anyone down! (She flies into the portal) (Twilight sniffles a tear) Twilight: *quietly* And I don't doubt you... (To Be Continued) (click here for next part) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Sequels